


Innocent Blood

by bigwolfpup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Animal Death, Blood, Blood Capri Suns are the most convenient way to take blood on the go, Blood Deprivation, Blood Drinking, Descent into Madness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Killing Animals for Blood, Lemon, M/M, More tags to be added as the fic updates, Obi-Wan gets deprived of blood and goes crazy, Only Briefly - Freeform, Original Character(s), Stereotypes, There's going to be blood, Vampire!Obi-Wan, bottom obi-wan, but it is a vampire au so, real person cameo, there's a lot of blood in this fic, top anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Stewjon is a planet that is full of vampires that feed off of special animals that are bred for blood consumption, just so they don’t start feeding off each other. Anakin is on a special mission to Stewjon to break the horrible stereotypes the planet has been living under (but also to see if there are any force sensitive residents there).





	1. Chapter 1

Some of the darkest secrets of the galaxy were better left untouched. Horrible monsters who killed for sport, entire planets that were nothing but oceans and oceans of lava, planets that were homes to entire races who were too terrifying to be researched properly. Some places were better to be left alone. Some secrets should have been kept by the galaxy, by the Force, but intelligent beings were curious creatures. They constantly wanted to learn, wanted to know, wanted to be sure of themselves. One wrong fact could send them into a frenzy, and thus an unavoidable collapse of society was to occur.

As a rather high esteemed society, the Jedi Order was one of those that was very curious and willing to learn all things of the galaxy. This included traveling to the far reaches of the galaxy and finding out every deep and dark secret the galaxy had to offer. Abusers of the galaxy and their powers with the Force, maybe, but they were curious and needed to know.

Perhaps they needed to know a little too much. Perhaps they were pushing the galaxy to its limits.

Perhaps that was why Anakin Skywalker was on his way to the Stewjon system to discover the dark secrets it had been holding for years. As most knew, Stewjon had always had a bad reputation for being home to…well, monsters. Though they were hardly monsters. They were a breed of humans that most considered to be unnatural. Not that it made Anakin think any differently of the mission, but the fact that he was sent alone with only his trusty astromech to accompany him was a little off-putting.

Still, Anakin was urged to go by suggestion of the Council. Who better to send to a little-known planet full of monsters than the Chosen One himself, Anakin Skywalker?

Sighing to himself, Anakin kicked his feet up onto the dashboard of his Starfighter. He wasn’t so sure this mission was really for him. Sure, he was up for facing monsters and finding new information about the Stewjon system, but was it really necessary for him to go alone? Was it really necessary for the Council to instruct him to only find out information on the planet, and not look for Force sensitive individuals? Yes, his only objective was to collect information, but he added the side objective of seeking out Force sensitive individuals. The Jedi Order could always use more members, right?

“Artoo, I’m glad you’re joining me on this trip. I would be bored out of my mind right now if it weren’t for you.”

The spunky little droid beeped an agreement, along with some ill-intentioned comments about the Council. Anakin had to laugh.

“You’re right about that, buddy. I don’t think the Council knows what they’re doing half of the time, either. And I’m fairly certain they don’t know what they’re getting into sending me to Stewjon. There’s apparently reasons nobody ever visits the system.”

Another series of beeps.

“Yeah, I know. Stereotypes are bad things, but can you blame me? I’ve never visited this system, and neither has anyone else for _years_. Who’s to say the stereotypes aren’t correct?”

Artoo squealed in disappointment at his master.

“Oh, come on. I’m not a terrible person for thinking those things. I do want to believe they aren’t true. You’re going to help me, right Artoo?”

A more confident beep.

“Of course you will.” Anakin patted the droid’s head affectionately. “You’ll never let me down buddy.

A small beep from the Starfighter signaled it was coming out of hyperspace and approaching its target. Anakin took his feet down from the dashboard and took control as the ship went out of autopilot. “There it is, Artoo. Stewjon.”

From space, the planet looked harmless. Green and blue speckled it in all its beauty, and Anakin couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips. Growing up on a desert planet had restricted Anakin from seeing the beauty that was trees and grass and water. Once he was free of his home on Tatooine, he was ready to explore the entire universe. He wanted to see green and blue. No more tan and brown.

Thankfully for him, being the Chosen One meant he would be traveling a lot. Not so thankfully, it meant he would be traveling a lot on his own. Completing missions that the Council wanted to see him complete on his own, to test him of course, as most of his missions were. He wasn’t so sure that this time he would be successful. He was wanting to search for future Jedi while on Stewjon, but the council had acted like they were too afraid of the stereotypes to be interested in recruiting. It was a shame, really. Anakin was sure that the people of Stewjon were just happy people enjoying their isolation… if that was to actually be enjoyable.

 

-x-x-x-

 

“Pop, were we expecting any visitors today?”

The young man looked at his father after moving his gaze from the Starfighter entering Stewjon’s atmosphere. Stewjon never got visitors except on the very rare occasion some distant system wanted to trade with them before they knew the truth about the people.

The giant of a man, the father, turned his face to the skies to see the ship, his brows pushing together in confusion. “No, we weren’t expecting anyone… go warn the village to take cover.”

“Yes, Pop!” The young man, barely 18 years old, ran off to give the news to the villagers, a few furry creatures yapping at his feet as he went.

“Owen!” The father crossed his arms as he kept his eyes on the ship.

Soon another young man, slightly older than the previous, came to his side. “Yes, Pop?”

“Find your older brother. I want him here to sense if we have a threat or not.”

“We don’t,” said older brother spoke clearly as he approached his father and brother. “It’s a Jedi. And he’s alone.”

“Now how can you tell if it’s a Jedi?” The father put his hands on his hips as he looked at his eldest son. “All you can tell is if it’s a threat or not.”

The son turned to look at his father, his grey-blue eyes strong with confidence. “He’s different. He feels different. There’s something about him that makes him special. That I’m sure of.” He turned away to look at the ship, now safely on the ground.

A gentle breeze blew the son’s bright red hair around, his lips forming a thin line underneath his mustache and beard. The distant sound of warriors preparing to defend their village floated on the wind. It was like any other day on Stewjon, but this day they had a visitor. It rarely happened, so whenever it did, people were always put on high alert, waiting for the son to give them a sign it was all safe. He wanted to give out that sign with the new visitor, but there was something off about the visitor that made his hesitate if only briefly. Making up his mind, the man set off towards the ship, determined to find out who exactly was visiting and why they were visiting.

To his dismay, his father followed him. With his father tagging along, it made the son look weaker than he actually was, and though he loved his father dearly, he didn’t appreciate the fact that his father was still making him look weak when he was already 39 years old.

Owen, the middle son, and Ewan, the younger son, soon joined their father and older brother. The four were part of the noblest family in all of Stewjon. Most of them dressed the part, wearing clothes made from the finest materials and decorated with precious gems that could not be found in any other part of the galaxy. The only one who was not wearing the finer clothing was the oldest son. He had settled for a beaten up kilt, a loose white shirt with loose sleeves, and armored boots that reached his knees. He was known to wander off most of the time, meditating somewhere off in the rolling hills and high mountains. He would be gone for days at a time, keeping to himself and never speaking about his adventures. The only time he would talk about them was if he had made an important discovery.

The four got as close as they dared to the ship, the unfamiliar symbols on the hull confusing them. Not often did they get to see Republic ships, so all the symbols were foreign to them. The oldest son, however, was not afraid to take a few steps more than his father and brothers. Something about the way everything seemed to hum around the ship attracted the older son like a magnet. It was almost enchanting.

A droid came out of the ship first, scaring many of the villagers who had been gathering around the ship. Even the father and two younger sons seemed to shy away from it. The older stood his ground though, putting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Following the droid was the man the son was looking for. Dark tunics, dark flowing cloak, and a spectacular hum rolled off of him like water rolling off rocks. It stunned the son briefly. It stunned him enough to have his stoic expression change to one of surprise, and he thought it so humiliating for him that the stranger caught him with that look on.

Anakin wasn’t too entirely concerned with being in danger, but maybe he had miscalculated when he saw the son standing in front of him with his hand on his sword and eyes wide. The young Jedi Knight raised his hands into the air as a sign of no harm meant. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. I come here in peace.” What a stupid, cliché saying. Anakin needed to find something else to say to people he meant no harm to.

No one spoke a word to Anakin. Not even the son, who only hardened his glare at the stranger. The father behind them leaned down to his youngest son and spoke something to him, but his mouth was hidden to prevent lip reading.

“I am a Jedi,” Anakin continued. “I’m a part of the Jedi Order. I come from Coruscant.” He gestured to Artoo. “This is my droid, Artoo. He won’t hurt you, unless any of you can understand Binary.” Anakin chuckled a little to himself.

Still no response was given. Most of the villagers had moved behind their homes to watch from afar. No one dared to approach Anakin, for fear that he might attack them. Anakin noticed that they weren’t even whispering things to each other. They were silent as Tatooine at night. It was eerie, and Anakin didn’t like it all that much.

Then finally, some movement from the older son. He tilted his head slightly, as if he had a hard time understanding him talk. Anakin was about to repeat all he had said, maybe in a different language, when he was stopped by the son bringing his hand up to stop him.

“Your accent is odd,” the son said.

Anakin caught a glimpse of what he was searching for to confirm some of the rumors. A pair of sharp teeth protruding from the man’s gums. Exactly what he was looking for. He smiled.

“Yes, I’m not a local, as you probably knew already.”

The son nodded, his hand falling from his sword, though his stance still told Anakin he would readily go back to it should he make the wrong move.

“Why are you here, Jedi?”

“I’m here on a special mission as a direct order from the Jedi Council. I’m to find out more of this planet and its inhabitants. As it is to my knowledge, your home has had rather nasty stereotypes spoken about it that may not be true.”

The whole atmosphere of the conversation seemed to change. Those where were watching visibly relaxed and became curious. The father and the two younger sons relaxed their huddled position behind the oldest son, and last of all, the oldest son let his mouth fall slightly open in even more surprise than he had shown earlier.

“You want to break the stereotypes…” The son showed even more emotion as he broke into a large smile, his sharp canines poking through and glittering in the sunlight. “Thank the Force!”

A loud exclamation of joy came from the villagers, startling Anakin a little, but soon he had more to worry about as he was suddenly surrounded by the villagers. They thanked him and told him they were grateful to have him with them. They said that he was to be their savior, and that they would finally be rid of the nasty rumors that had prevented them from being sociable with any other systems. It was a relief for them. To finally be free after generations of hate and stereotyping, the people of Stewjon finally had their chance to show the rest of the galaxy that they were normal, sane people.

Somehow, Anakin was pulled away from the crowd by the oldest son, and he was thankful he did so. As much as he appreciated being praised, he hadn’t done anything yet, so he didn’t consider himself a hero to the people quite yet.

Anakin was led to the main home of the village, which to no surprise belonged to the father and his three sons. Inside was most elaborate, the walls covered in animal hides as well as treasures and rare beauties that showed the family had some power behind their names. However, despite the undoubtedly high class they lived in, Anakin couldn’t help but notice that the son who had confronted him did not wear the same style as the rest of his family. It got the Jedi curious, but he would wait to ask the question at a later date when he was closer with everyone.

“Please, make yourself at home,” the father said while gesturing to the main room of the home. As lacking in technology as Stewjon was, it was surprisingly modern. Couches, holoscreens (which was the extent of the technology), a nice, cozy feeling instead of feeling like being trapped in the days long before the Old Republic. Anakin made sure to make himself feel right at home, especially if he was to gain the trust of the Stewjon people.

The Jedi removed his cloak and draped it over the back of one of the chairs. “Thank you for the rather warm welcome. I wasn’t expecting such a reaction to me trying to break the stereotypes you have been living under.”

The father smiled at Anakin and sat down on the opposite side of the room. “Well, when you told us you wanted to learn more about us, it gave us hope that the galaxy didn’t want to look down on us anymore. It’s been quite a while since Stewjon was last free of the harsher stereotypes.”

“Well, I’m glad I can be of some help. I know what it’s like to be misunderstood.”

The youngest son, Ewan, gave Anakin a confused look. “But you’re a Jedi. Everyone knows what the Jedi do and the good that they bring, so why would you be misunderstood?”

“Ewan, hush,” the oldest brother snapped. “You don’t just ask people those questions.”

Anakin honestly hated himself in that moment. He was ashamed that he had flinched a little when the oldest brother snapped, as if he was going to get bitten. Foolish.

“No, he’s fine,” the Jedi said with a smile. “He’s curious about me. Most people are, especially if they know my background. But considering you guys have been living in isolation for a while, I’m sure you don’t know what I’ve been through.”

The oldest brother narrowed his eyes at Anakin. “I know your background. My pop and I both do. We were around when you were discovered.”

A heavy silence fell in the room, Anakin swallowing and giving a confused look at the brother.

“You’re the famed ‘Chosen One’,” the brother stated flatly. “Such a big title.”

“You’re telling me,” Anakin agreed. “It’s hard for me to get some time to myself when I want it.”

“I would think that the Chosen One would have more privilege. Is that not true?”

“It seems there are some stereotypes that need to be broken both ways for us.” Anakin leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

“Well, even if there is a lot of work to do, I’m sure we’ll get along just fine, and we’ll have a great time.” The father smiled at Anakin, then looked up as his middle child came in with cups and a kettle. “I hope you like tea, Jedi. We drink it a lot around here.”

“I haven’t had much tea in my life, but I’ll be willing to give it a try.” Anakin thanked Owen as he was handed a cup and the tea was poured in. “And please, call me Anakin.”

“This is a special blend that you can only find here on Stewjon,” Owen said as he continued to pass out cups. “When you leave here, you won’t be able to find it anywhere else. It’s exclusive to only here.”

Anakin took a sip, though he burned his tongue a little, and he instantly fell in love. A hint of citrus, a kick in the back of the throat, and a raw flavor that seemed to fit perfectly with the rugged atmosphere of Stewjon. It was mind blowing. “This is the best cup of tea I’ve ever had. Would it be possible for me to get a package or two to take with me back to Coruscant?”

“I’m sure we could arrange that,” the father said after taking a sip of his own tea. “Now, I’m sure you have many questions, Anakin. We do as well, so how about you ask one question, then we ask one, and so forth.”

Anakin nodded. “I have many questions, but I can only assume most of my questions will be answered over time. The longer I stay here, the more I’ll learn.”

“Indeed.”

“So, for my first question, what are your names? We’ll be able to communicate better if I know your names.” The Jedi chuckled.

“Names are a rather good place to start. I’m Qui-Gon,” the father said. “These three are my sons.”

“I’m Ewan,” the youngest said, sitting up in his seat with a wide smile.

“I’m Owen,” the middle said.

The oldest was silent for a little bit longer than would have made Anakin feel comfortable, taking his time and taking a good drink of his tea in a most elegant way that almost countered his dress style. “My name is Obi-Wan,” he eventually said. “The oldest and the next in line for the chief of this village.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you all,” Anakin said with a bow of his head.

“The feeling is mutual,” Qui-Gon said before his sons could speak. “As for our question, let’s start with what the Jedi are like. Living out here in isolation has left us unfamiliar with the Order.”

“Well, I guess we’re just as you might imagine us. Collected, straightforward, mostly business and keeping the peace.” Anakin shrugged. “We’re a highly esteemed organization, looked upon with greatness by the whole galaxy. There’s a certain elegance to it, I suppose.”

“As to be expected from an elegant order. The Jedi have always fascinated me. As a child I often dreamed of becoming one, but of course that never happened, and here I am with three of the finest sons in the land.” Qui-Gon chuckled and patted Ewan, who was sitting next to him, on the back.

Questions were fired back and forth between the Jedi and the village chief. Anakin figured Qui-Gon was at least in some position of importance, not only evident by his clothes, but by the grace and power that he spoke with. It never ceased to send chills down Anakin’s spine, the fact that the chief could easily beat him down making itself known in the back of his mind. He made a mental note to never get the chief upset, lest he wanted to get his face pounded.

Eventually, it was time for another one of Anakin’s questions, and he was dying to know about the lifestyle that had gotten Stewjon its bad reputation. He was hesitant to ask anything of the teeth, but he wanted to know, wanted to find out the truth.

“So… I don’t know if this would be too personal or not, but I’m curious about the rather infamous blood consumption.” Anakin swallowed, feeling the hard stare coming from Obi-Wan. “Mind sharing a little on that?”

Before Qui-Gon, Owen, or Ewan could even begin to answer, Obi-Wan leaned forward in his seat, his eyes flashing a dangerous red if only for a brief moment. “Our culture has been hidden for years with no one so much as having interest in how it works. We live in a way that no one has ever seen before because they’re too scared to investigate. And because of that, we get to a point where we don’t tolerate anyone taking advantage of us. What is ours, we protect, and any threats that come our way are put to a stop immediately.”

Anakin was silent, afraid he might have upset Obi-Wan by asking the question. When he looked to the others in search of help, Qui-Gon sighed and looked at his oldest.

“Terribly sorry, Anakin. Obi-Wan has… had a difficult past with people who want to know about us. The last time someone asked us that, his mother died… She trusted the visitors too much.”

“Oh…” Anakin looked down at his tea. “I’m sorry that it’s a touchy subject. I won’t ask any more on it.”

“That’s probably the best for now,” Qui-Gon agreed. “At a later time, I’m sure Obi-Wan would not mind you asking that question.”

There was a series of beeps and screams that suddenly filled the room, and Artoo came rushing into the room as fast as he could go. Anakin was instantly on his feet, stopping the astromech before he could run into anything expensive or valuable. He quickly apologized to the family before kneeling in front of Artoo.

“Hey, buddy. What happened? Are you okay?”

The droid squealed and beeped rapidly, and the more Artoo went on, the more confused Anakin became. Finally he turned to the family and shook his head. “Artoo says there’s some sort of monster outside. Actually several of them, but yeah. He suggests you go check it out.”

“Monsters?” Ewan’s voice shook a little as he spoke. Anakin didn’t blame him. The boy wasn’t that old yet, though Anakin himself wasn’t that much older than Ewan.

“Yeah, something like… What was it again, Artoo?”

Artoo squealed. Anakin shook his head.

“Something like dogs.”

Instantly the room was filled with tension, and Obi-Wan leapt to his feet. Genuine fear showed in his eyes. “The Cú… They weren’t supposed to be around until next month!” He ran out of the house screaming in a language Anakin couldn’t understand. Owen was quick to follow his brother, while Qui-Gon and Ewan stayed inside.

“What in the world is going on? What are the Cú? Are they dangerous?” Anakin turned to the father with confusion.

“The Cú are very dangerous, Anakin. They come in the wake of death and bring agony upon our people. We have lost many dear friends to them before, and I would rather we didn’t lose any more.” Qui-Gon sighed heavily and pulled his terrified son closer to him. “The Cú have been around for thousands of years. It’s said that they never die because they are a spirit of sorts. Dark green or black, shaggy fur, paws as large, if not larger, than a human man’s hand, eyes glowing a sickly yellow if you look at them for too long. They’re something you don’t want to mess with. We try to ward them off whenever they come around, but it’s difficult.”

“How so? Can’t you just attack and kill them?”

“Unfortunately, no. There are three howls that the beasts let out. The first is a warning, the second is a war cry, and the third brings death upon all who hear it. No matter where a person is, if they hear the third howl, they’re as good as gone. No one ever sees them again.”

The door to the house flew open, the room suddenly being filled with shouting and yelling from the villagers. Outside the door stood Owen with a sword now strapped to his side and several pieces of durasteel armor covering his body. “Anakin, come out here!”

He was a bit hesitant, and he quickly discovered that it was the wrong move for him, for Owen stomped towards him and dragged him outside whether he wanted to go or not. Obi-Wan was waiting just outside the door, seated atop a mighty steed and looking more like a war general than the future chief of the village.

“Get on, Jedi. You’re going to help us.”

A long, eerie howl sounded over the hills that surrounded the village, and given what information he now had about the Cú, Anakin jumped up onto the steed behind Obi-Wan and wrapped his arms around the Stewjon man as they took off. Anakin really wished he had another Jedi to help him out, or at least another lightsaber. They were so much more effective at piercing through things than normal swords. But, whatever they had would have to work. It was all they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO Yes I totally made Ewan McGregor a character in this. Don't judge me lmao
> 
> Also, The Cú are based off a mythological dog found in Scottish folklore, the Cú Sith (yes, that's the real name, go look it up). The Cú Sith is supposed to be as big as a young bull, its paws as large a man's hand, and the fur is matted and is usually a dark green color. In Irish folklore, a similar creatures exists, only with black fur. The fur can also be white. There are three bays that it lets out while hunting, and one is to get to shelter before they hear the third bay, or they will be overcome with terror to the point of death. This fic will have the Cú a little different, but much of the folklore will be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the newest chapter until 3 AM. What is time?

The first howl of the Cú was enough to send chills down Anakin’s spine, no matter how tight he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s middle. War chants from the Stewjon people came from all around him, even from Obi-Wan, who was shouting in a language that Anakin didn’t know. Perhaps it was the language of Stewjon, a language that no one but the inhabitants of the planet knew. It sounded so elegant, and it rolled off the tongue so easily that Anakin reckoned he could learn it if he set his mind to it.

The hollering warriors of Stewjon set Anakin’s mind into one of war. After all, the Clone Wars were raging outside of the Stewjon system full force. The Jedi was actually surprised to find that the system hadn’t been approached by Separatist fleets yet. Then again, the horrible stereotypes that had been given to the system for decades were probably enough to keep anyone away. Now, in this moment of hunting down the Cú, Anakin would get a real taste of what these people were really like.

Finally, after coming over the top of a large hill, the Cú could be seen in all its strange beauty. Its black coat was long, its body was monstrous, as big as the steeds that the Stewjon warriors rode in on. Anakin’s eyes went wide as soon as he saw it.

“Oh dear Force… That’s the Cú?”

Obi-Wan nodded and pulled on the reins to halt his steed. “That is the Cú. There are many in the land, but they only come once by one. They’re very territorial, so it’s usually just this one we always fight off.”

“So how do you fight them off? Shout at them until they run away?” Anakin slid off of the steed and grabbed his lightsaber, though he didn’t ignite it.

“If only it were that simple.” Obi-Wan rested his hands on his hips as the other warriors behind him passed by, rushing the Cú with screeches and cries that might have turned away any other enemy. It seemed that the Cú was used to the treatment, however, so it lowered its head and bared its teeth in an ugly snarl.

Obi-Wan let a smirk cover his lips. “We send the Kelpies out at the Cú first. They usually drive away the Cú before we get involved.”

“The Kelpies?” Anakin glanced at the steed he had been on, then at the others as they got closer to the growling Cú. “Our mounts, you mean?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan patted his Kelpie’s neck affectionately. “Alright, Jedi, follow closely, and don’t get snapped at!” The Kelpie reared back and let loose its own terrifying howl, causing the others to start howling along with it, and Obi-Wan let loose a hysterical screeching laugh before he took off towards the Cú.

Anakin shook his head and ran after him, igniting his lightsaber with the push of a button. He had to admit, running alongside the Stewjon warriors was exhilarating. Their war cries enhanced the experience of it all. Anakin loved the high energy, loved watching the Kelpies snap at the lone Cú with their oddly sharp teeth and howls. Anakin could have sworn the Kelpies were herbivores, but with those teeth? There was no way they were. That idea was quickly thrown out of Anakin’s mind.

The Jedi was mainly there for backup in case the Cú decided to charge at the warriors. However, there seemed to be no hint that the beast was going to attack in any way. The only thing that had to be watched, or rather heard, were the howls of the Cú. So far it had only let out one, but the longer the warriors fought it, the more Anakin got the feeling that the second howl would be coming soon. And to his dismay, he was right. In the middle of all the snapping Kelpies and yelling warriors, the Cú took a step back and lifted its head high, letting loose the second howl.

As the long howl was going, several warrior turned and fled from the scene. They were the younger ones, Anakin noted, and he felt like he should have left with them, but being the only Jedi, he had to stay.

Those who stayed dismounted and allowed their Kelpies to snap and screech on their own accord while the warriors rushed forward with swords and spears. Anakin made another note that the warriors did not immediately thrust their swords and spears towards the Cú. Instead, they bent their knees and bared their fangs at the beast. The Jedi was able to watch as Obi-Wan bent his knees and opened his mouth to bare his fangs. His eyes suddenly changed from blue to glowing red, his canines growing longer and sharper, as were his other teeth. Suddenly Obi-Wan was screeching like the Kelpies had been. All the other warriors followed him in his behavior, getting ever closer to the Cú to strike it down.

The Cú had other ideas.

It growled and snarled once more and lunged itself at some of the warriors. Its teeth sank deep into flesh, and two warriors were instantly lost. The remaining ones increased their screeching and hissing to make up for their lost comrades.

Anakin stood among the hissing warriors, not knowing what to do until the Cú spotted him and lunged at him. His lightsaber was knocked out of his hands, hands punned to the ground with the snarling Cú dripping saliva onto Anakin’s face. He let out a shout and focused his energy within the Force to push the Cú off of him. However, that didn’t work very well, and Anakin was left struggling against the body weight of the beast. Shouting warriors all around him seemed to only shout until the Cú reared back its head, and right when it was about to bring it back down to bite Anakin, it was body slammed by Obi-Wan, sending it rolling for quite a distance with the hissing war lord attacking it viciously.

Anakin took the opportunity to grab his lightsaber with the help of the Force and reignite it, chasing after Obi-Wan and the Cú with his own teeth bared.

The flying fury of fur, claws, and teeth were enough to keep Anakin at bay, and not willingly. He wanted to jump in and help Obi-Wan, but there was no way he would be able to help if Obi-Wan kept fighting the Cú with just bare hands.

And as soon as Anakin thought that, he felt his lightsaber be ripped out of his hands. His eyes went wide as he watched it fly to Obi-Wan’s hand. The blade of the lightsaber was thrust quickly into the chest of the Cú, and it screeched in pain, throwing Obi-Wan off along with the lightsaber. The warrior was quick to scramble away, the lightsaber still in his hand as he grabbed Anakin’s hand and sprinted away.

“Run!” He screeched at the other warriors. They mounted their Kelpies and took off away from the thrashing Cú, all of them knowing very well what would soon come. They had to get to shelter quickly before the final howl was let loose.

Over the hills Obi-Wan and Anakin ran beside the warriors on their steeds. Anakin was still in shock that Obi-Wan had clearly used the Force to take the lightsaber into his own hand, and he had done it with such skill that Anakin was sure that the war lord had some sort of weapon he practiced his power with. But in that moment it wasn’t too important. They had to get away from the Cú that was now on its feet, preparing to howl one final time. Anakin wanted to look back at it, see how much time they had before they had to be in safety.

The warriors were lucky enough to get to the village before the last howl sounded, and they all scrambled to their homes, abandoning the Kelpies knowing they would be safe. Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to the war lord’s home, finding that Qui-Gon, Owen, and Ewan had already hidden away safely.

“Come on,” Obi-Wan beckoned Anakin, pulling him deeper into the house until they came upon a room with a heavily locked door. Obi-Wan needed only wave his hand in front of it for the locks to give way and let the two inside, where the others were hiding in the corner of the dark room, save for the light of the still ignited lightsaber. The door slammed shut behind them, blocking out all sound to protect their ears from hearing the last howl. The only way they could know that the howl happened was the hum in the Force, and at this point, Anakin knew Obi-Wan could sense it, and suddenly everything made sense.

Obi-Wan looked rugged compared to his family because he was Force sensitive. A Jedi waiting to be found and appreciated. A keeper of the peace. Obi-Wan was the guardian of Stewjon, the only hope for keeping most of the population alive in times of crisis.

Eventually the presence of the Cú disappeared, along with the fear of the third howl. The five crawled out of the room hesitantly, and they only fully exited the room when Obi-Wan gave them the all clear signal. He handed Anakin’s lightsaber back to him casually, then stepped outside to look around.

Anakin followed him out of curiosity for the man. He was unsure as to why he hadn’t felt such a strong Force signature form Obi-Wan before, but now it was all he felt. It was such a strong Force signature for someone who had presumably not practiced the Jedi ways for a whole lifetime.

A light breeze was blowing as the sun peeked through clouds that had formed, and at a stronger breeze that blew around Obi-Wan’s hair, the sunlight shone on him like he was a gift sent from the heavens.

“You’re a Force sensitive,” Anakin stated as he looked up at Obi-Wan on the small hill a little ways from him.

“I am. I only haven’t told you before because I wasn’t sure if I could trust you or not. After the fight with the Cú, after I saw you chase after me once I saved you, I knew I could trust you then.”

You have your own lightsaber, don’t you?”

Obi-Wan fell silent, looking off into the distance as the wind continued to blow his hair around. “Yes, I do. I made it out of the materials I found here at home, as well as some things we have acquired through trade. I got the Kyber crystal through a man in the village who didn’t know what it was. He’s long gone now, but I thank him every time I get to use my lightsaber.”

“Why didn’t you have it today then? Wouldn’t that have been a better weapon to use against the Cú?” Anakin hooked his lightsaber onto his belt and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I had it hidden because I sensed someone was coming to visit us today. As soon as I knew you were a Jedi, I wished I could have shown it to you, but I never found the right time.”

“The extra lightsaber could have helped with the Cú, you know. Jedi are always stronger when there are more than one around.”

“I’m not a Jedi. I’m just a Force sensitive with a lightsaber. That doesn’t make me a Jedi.” Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin, his expression unreadable.

“Would you like to become a Jedi?”

The question hung in the air heavily. The two looked at each other with blank expressions. It was if the galaxy had stopped turning, and everyone was holding their breath, waiting for Obi-Wan’s answer. Anakin could feel the hum of the Force grow louder in anticipation. Obi-Wan would make a great Jedi. All he had to do was say yes.

“I… It’s been my dream to be a Jedi since I was a boy. And now with the offer in front of me, I’m unsure. Is that bad?” Obi-Wan sighed and came down the hill to stand in front of Anakin.

“It’s alright to be unsure. The lifestyle of the Jedi is no easy task to take on. It’s not for everyone.”

“But I want to know how it all works. My lightsaber… doesn’t always work the best. I think I put it together in a weird way.” He looked hopeful at Anakin. “Do you think you could help me rebuild it?”

Anakin blinked. “Uh… well I guess I could. Especially if it’s not working right.”

Obi-Wan’s eye lit up, and before he really thought about what he was doing, then threw his arms around Anakin and hugged him tight, hiding his face in the taller man’s chest. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

The Jedi was frozen in minor shock that the redhead so quickly hugged him at the offer of help. But eventually, he unfroze and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, hugging him back. “I’m glad I could help. It’s what I’m here for.”

Obi-Wan pulled back with the largest smile Anakin had yet seen on him. His canines, now back to normal size, poked out from underneath his lips. “Come on, then! I’ll show you my lightsaber.” Once more he took Anakin’s hand, though in a less desperate manner, and led him to a building about as big as most of the homes that looked like nothing on the outside. On the inside however, it was lined with practice dummies, protective armor, and at the very end on a pedestal was Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, the sunlight shinning onto it through the window just behind it.

If Anakin were to guess, the building was used as Obi-Wan’s training room.

Obi-Wan made his way to the far end of the building and took his lightsaber into his hand. “See, whenever I ignite my lightsaber, it always flickers like it’s unstable.” He pressed the trigger button, and true to his words, the blue blade flickered several times before becoming steady for only a little bit, then it fell back into flickering.

Anakin nodded and moved towards Obi-Wan. “Okay, you have to meditate about this. Take apart your lightsaber and focus on the parts, the crystal, and how all the parts fit together.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the blade of his lightsaber retracting. Soon all the parts were floating, suspended in the Force with Obi-Wan’s aid. He stood there in silence for a long time before the pieces began to fit back together again, better this time around. Obi-Wan could feel it. There was something better about this try that made him feel more confident. The crystal fell into place and the rest of the hilt clicked into place, falling into Obi-Wan’s hand, and the redhead pressed the trigger with his eyes still closed. The blade that ignited burned brighter and stronger than before.

Anakin smiled. “Now that’s how you make a lightsaber…”

Obi-Wan was looking right at Anakin, the cobalt blade of his lightsaber reflecting brightly in his eyes, his expression blank yet full of so much determination at the same time. Obi-Wan was a gift that Anakin did not deserve.

“Thank you for showing me, Anakin. If you hadn’t come, I probably would have been stuck with a broken lightsaber my whole life.” Obi-Wan smiled and retracted the blade, bowing in respect to the Jedi. “You have my eternal thanks, Jedi.”

“Still managed to add in that little sprinkle of sass.” Anakin chuckled and patted Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I’m glad to have helped you. Next we can start your proper training with your lightsaber, though it seems you’ve already done a little yourself.” He gestured to the whole room. “Most impressive.”

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks heat up a little. “I’ve tried practicing with it like I have with my sword, but I’ve gotten burned a couple of times by doing that. I’m not that good with a lightsaber yet.”

“It’s okay. It’s definitely something I can work on with you. And once we get your skills better, I’d like to introduce you to the Jedi Council… in person.”

Obi-Wan’s smile faded. “You want me to… leave Stewjon.”

“Only long enough to introduce you to the Council and to have them know what’s going on here. I know that you all are not bad people, it’s just the bad rumors that have been spread around that are making you look bad. I’m disappointed that it happened like that, but there’s nothing I can do now but have someone from Stewjon travel with me to the Council in person and have them experience a Stewjon native first hand.” Anakin swallowed. “I can take someone else if you’d prefer not to go. I can understand why you wouldn’t want to.”

Silence fell over the both of them, and Obi-Wan chewed on his bottom lip. His canines did not break the sensitive skin, but it sure was enticing to watch.

“I’ll go with you,” Obi-Wan finally said. “My people deserve better, and if approaching the Council will help save them from the stereotypes, then I will be more than willing to go with you and settle this.”

Anakin smiled and nodded. “We won’t be leaving for a while, so you’ll have time to change your mind if you don’t want to go with me in the end. But your confidence will be a helping hand if you do go. I’ll be excited to see what the Council thinks of you.”

“Hopefully they don’t think badly. The people of Stewjon are not monsters. We are people who struggle to survive in isolation, and we are sick of it. We need relief, and you have been out silver lining we have been looking for.”

“I couldn’t agree more with you.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to the redhead’s home after the sun had set. Their late arrival to dinner was enough to get an upturned eyebrow from Ewan, but no other reactions could be seen as the two Force wielders sat down to eat. Not a word was spoken, but none needed to be. Enough had been said through expressions and body language, and Qui-Gon smiled at his oldest son. The future was about to change for everyone, and he was glad he was alive to see it.

After the silent dinner, Anakin announced he was feeling tired, and that he was going to retire for the night. Artoo had long since returned to the ship to wait for any instruction from Anakin, but Anakin still wanted to check up on his droid buddy before sleep overtook him.

The droid was waiting patiently for his master when Anakin approached the ship. A small whistle of greeting was shot Anakin’s way.

“Evening, Artoo. Sorry I didn’t have anything for you to do today, but you could have gone around and greeted people, got to know them. I know you are capable of that, even if they can’t understand you.”

Artoo beeped and rocked side to side in annoyance.

“Yeah, I know they can’t understand you. But I can’t be around all the time to be the translator. You’ll need to attempt to communicate with them without my help.”

Anakin walked past the droid with a yawn, beginning to strip his clothes off of his body. He was tired and sweaty from the fight with the Cú earlier that day, and all he wanted was a good wash in a ‘fresher and a good session of tinkering with droid parts before he turned in for the night. He was about to change his trousers when Artoo approached him with a quiet beep.

“What is it, buddy? Need a pat good night?”

Artoo beeped a no, then strung together another few beeps.

“Someone’s near the ship?” Anakin looked off in the direction of the nose of the ship. “Who is it?”

The droid indicate that he did not know, and Anakin let out a sigh. “I just want to rest now,” he grumbled as he headed off to see who was close to the ship.

He shouldn’t have been surprised to see who it was.

“Obi-Wan… it’s good to see you again, but I would like some rest now after the long day I’ve had.”

“I know, I know, and I apologize. I hadn’t realized you were…” Obi-Wan’s gaze flicked down to Anakin’s torso briefly. “Busy.”

“I was just about to change into different trousers.” Anakin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his cybernetic hand, now uncovered by the glove it had been housed in before. “Is something the matter?”

“No… not really. My father just wanted you to know that you could come in and sleep in our home if you wanted a more comfortable place to stay.”

“I appreciate the offer, but for now I would rather sleep here in my ship.”

Obi-Wan looked up at the cockpit, and his nose scrunched up. “Looks like a tight space to sleep in. Are you sure you don’t want to come inside? You’ll be safer if another Cú comes to attack.”

“Obi-Wan, I’m really tired.”

“Yes, yes, sorry. Ah…” Obi-Wan swallowed and took a cautious step backwards. “I actually wanted to show you something. Then after I show you, you can use our ‘fresher, and you can come back out here to sleep for the night.”

Anakin’s eyebrow shot up. “You want to show me something? You already showed me your lightsaber and your training room. What more is there to show me that is so important?”

A smile crept across Obi-Wan’s lips. “Something breathtaking.” He whistled, and the Kelpie he had ridden earlier seemed to materialize out of thin air. The saddle and reins were even still on it. Obi-Wan pulled himself up into the saddle and held out his hand for Anakin to take. “Come on. The quicker we get to our destination, the better.”

Anakin sighed. “Okay. I just don’t want this lasting too long.” He took Obi-Wan’s hand and hauled himself up to sit behind once more. It felt far too casual for only having met Obi-Wan that morning.

Into the night they rode in silence. The wind whipped their hair around, and the thundering of hooves on the ground was soothing to Anakin. He found himself leaning against Obi-Wan with heavy eye lids, and if that wasn’t an indicator that he was exhausted, his collapsing into unconsciousness would be the next big indicator. Anakin just hoped that whatever Obi-Wan had to show him would only take a small amount of time.

When they finally came to a halt, Anakin nearly fell off the Kelpie. Thankfully, Obi-Wan caught him before he did fall.

“We’re here,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. He pointed a finger to the sky, and Anakin lazily moved his gaze upwards.

“You mentioned that you were from Coruscant, where there are so many lights in the night that you can’t see all the stars. And my father and I… we know you come from Tatooine, where the sands are as unforgiving as death itself, blocking out the sky most nights. But here, here you can see the stars shining brightly for parsecs. This is what I wanted to show you… I thought you might like it since you come from places that don’t really allow you to properly see the night sky.”

Anakin had to admit he didn’t hear every word Obi-Wan said. He was too distracted by the beauty of the night sky. Never had he seen anything like it, even while traveling in deep space. This version of the stars was more spectacular than anything he had ever known. It was like he was staring at the several beating hearts that made up the galaxy’s life force. It took his breath away.

Obi-Wan was pleased to see Anakin so entranced by the stars. It made him feel happy for the first time in a very long time. It made him feel that there was more hope now than ever before. The redhead knew change was about to happen, and it all started with the magnificent man before him.

Unfortunately, Anakin was still very tired. The sessions in the ‘fresher and tinkering with droid parts were undoubtedly not part of the schedule any more. A nice bed to sleep on was all Anakin needed at that moment, and Obi-Wan made sure he wasn’t going to fall off again before he started to guide his Kelpie back to the village. After a while, Obi-Wan felt a warm arm wrap around his torso, and he could feel Anakin’s smile against his back.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. This was a good thing to show me.”

“I’m glad you liked it. You’ll be seeing it as long as you’re here.” _I hope you’ll be here for a long time._

Obi-Wan guided Anakin into his home with a single hand, ignoring how Anakin looked at his ship and huffed a little before they entered the home. They made their way back to Obi-Wan’s bedroom, which Obi-Wan apologized for the slight mess. He hadn’t had time to clean it up before Anakin arrived. Other than the small apology, Obi-Wan was silent as he pushed Anakin down onto the bed. He ordered Anakin to stay in the bed and get some proper sleep, and not a single hint of a fight was put up as Anakin yawned and laid down, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep. Obi-Wan stayed and watched Anakin sleep for a little while, then left the room and closed the door behind him. Anakin needed the rest more than Obi-Wan did, so the small sacrifice of his bed was nothing to get worked up about.

Obi-Wan made his way back outside with a sigh, crossing his arms and looking up at the single moon that lit up the sky. Oh how he had wished for this day to come, the day his freedom would become reality. He knew that Anakin was here to help him and his people, and just the knowledge of that made a warm feeling spread through his body. Anakin was their savior, the Chosen One of the galaxy, the one who would bring balance to everything. And he was absolutely magnificent in every possible way, including his look. He had been graced with features that were absolutely forbidden for anyone but a god. If the prophecy of the Chosen One wasn’t so popular in the galaxy, Obi-Wan might have believed that Anakin was nothing short of a god.

A gentle breeze blew in the night across Obi-Wan’s skin, making him shiver only slightly. He was to take the night watch that night, so he would sleep for most of the next day. Just one day he would sacrifice while Anakin was on Stewjon. There would be several other days to spend with the Jedi, to learn from him and to improve his skills with.

There would be several more days to spend getting to know Anakin better.


	3. Chapter 3

After being on Stewjon for about a standard month, Anakin had begun to learn a few things. First, all the people of Stewjon were on a strict diet. Meat for breakfast, vegetables and fruits for lunch, and a combination of both, though mostly vegetables, for dinner. Drinks were replaced by serving size packets of blood for the natives of Stewjon. Anakin either drank tea or water, assuring the others that he was not a fan of drinking blood.

All of their blood came from very wooly animals, Anakin soon discovered. The animals were bred specifically for blood consumption and meat. Blood was never taken from any other animals, or from any of the people of Stewjon. They were not the thirsty blood suckers that fed off of people, as their stereotypes would suggest. No, they were sane people who knew better than to drink from their kin. Never in their history had they ever drank from each other. It had always been from animals, and Anakin was relieved to know that rumor was wrong. As much as he hated to admit it that he was feeling a little nervous before, he certainly felt better knowing that he was not at risk of losing blood.

The animals were rather kind to Anakin. They were soft and gentle, though they sometimes spooked easily. Anakin did like how easily approachable they were, and once you started to pet them, they would be nearly impossible to get away from. Anakin found it extremely hard to think that all these wooly animals were bred for blood and meat only. Attachments were not allowed with the animals.

Sounded painfully familiar.

At any rate, Anakin and Obi-Wan were quickly becoming friends. They went out and did daily chores together, Anakin learning more about the people of Stewjon and Obi-Wan learning more of his possible future of being a Jedi. Both of them seemed to enjoy each other’s company quite well, and it was no surprise to Qui-Gon when the two started to go off on their own for some more time together. He had a strong suspicion, but he wasn’t about to bring it up with his oldest son unless Obi-Wan wanted to talk about it.

Like any other day, Anakin and Obi-Wan went about doing chores and errands in the village. After everything was done, they saddled up Obi-Wan’s Kelpie and rode off into the hills, lightsabers clipped onto belts, ready to be used for training. Not much was planned for the two other than sparring and Obi-Wan’s training as a hopeful Jedi.

The two finally stopped on a tall hill overlooking most of the land, including the village off in the distance. Anakin dismounted first and stretched as Obi-Wan then dismounted. They took in the view for a long while, letting the breeze blow around their hair and clothes. Anakin was the first to speak, his plan for the day being slightly different than normal. He only hoped that Obi-Wan wouldn’t mind the small change for just that one day.

“Obi-Wan, let’s sit down for a bit. I want to talk.”

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a questioning look, but he sat nonetheless. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just want to talk to you about some things. I want to learn more about you and your history.” Anakin picked a blade of grass and played with it.

“…The history of Stewjon? You already know most of it from being here for so long.”

“I know. But I meant more of your own history. You, personally.”

“Okay… what do you want to know?” The redhead shifted slightly.

“I want to know about what happened with your mother.”

Obi-Wan fell silent as he looked off into the distance. His eyes were full of emotion. Sadness, pain, it was something Anakin had never wanted to see, but he was seeing it now, and it made his heart ache for the older man.

“You don’t have to tell me now, you know,” Anakin began to say.

“No… it’s time you knew. I’ve been putting it off ever since you came here, but now that I know you better, I can share it without feeling uncomfortable.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “My mother died 18 years ago. A strange man came to our world and offered us something that seemed too wild to us all. We were offered modern technology, technology that could help us advance in our society and improve our way of life. We took a few days to decide if we wanted it or not, and in the end, my father said no. The man got upset and threatened us, told us we needed to forget our old ways and become new. None of us wanted that. We liked our way of living too much. We were thriving well without modern technology. We didn’t need holoscreens and the like, but we were forced to take the holoscreens at least. We did, and then…”

Obi-Wan trailed off and brought his knees up to his chest. “My father told the man to leave, and he pulled out a lightsaber quicker than I could blink. It was so red… like the blood that was spilled from my mother’s body on that day…”

Anakin swallowed. A Sith… “I’m sorry to hear that, Obi-Wan. Lightsabers should only ever be used for good. Never for bad like that man used his.”

“I didn’t much understand at the time, but my father later informed me that he was making moves on my mother, and since he couldn’t have her in the end, he shot her instead.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “How he could have been so cruel is still a mystery to me this day. I mean, he had a lightsaber, so shouldn’t he have been a Jedi? Isn’t the lightsaber a Jedi weapon?”

Anakin swallowed. “There is another group that also uses lightsabers. They are evil and dark, bringing suffering everywhere they go. They are the Sith, and one of them came to your home all those years ago. He was not a Jedi. He was far from it, and I’m saddened to hear you had to deal with him.”

Obi-Wan grabbed handfuls of the grass around him and began picking apart some of the blades. “We have had negative opinions on Jedi since that man came here. He hurt us badly, and we have never looked at Jedi the same. We once thought there were great people, but after he attacked… there was just no way we could trust them again.

“Then I built my own lightsaber, and no one took it lightly. I was criticized for being the same as that man. For being a monster. I tried to reassure my people as much as possible that I was nothing like that man, but they just wouldn’t listen to me. They were too stubborn to listen. So I ran and hid up in the mountains. I practiced for nearly a whole year before I returned to the village. I felt ready to face everyone again, but I came back a changed man to an unchanged village. They all still believed I had bad intentions, and I…”

Obi-Wan trailed off awkwardly and tossed away all the pieces of grass. “I did bad things, Anakin. Terrible things that can never be forgiven.”

Anakin put a reassuring hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Surely it’s not that bad, is it?”

Steel blue eyes met cobalt eyes. There was pain in them. “I had my first taste of human blood.”

Anakin blinked. “You killed someone?”

“ _No_ , Anakin. I bit someone. I _drank_ their blood.”

Oh…That was bad. Obi-Wan had drank human blood before. The Jedi knew enough of the Stewjon people that once a person has their first taste of human blood, they can’t get the need of that type of blood out of their system. Human blood was needed once it was tasted.

“Obi-Wan…”

“Please, listen to me first before you make assumptions.” Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s shoulders and gripped them tight enough to make the Jedi stay in place instead of try to pull away. “My need for human blood is not very strong. I don’t crave it as much as I was expected to. I can get away with drinking animal blood instead most of the time. The only time I need human blood is once in a very great while. It’s a craving that I control, and it’s not life threatening.”

His grip tightened just a little. “Please, don’t think of me as a monster now…not after we’ve become such good friends.”

Anakin understood how difficult it was to be rejected by his own kind, ridiculed and given a high title to make up for his mistakes. The Jedi blamed several things on him just because he was the Chosen One. He knew that his life was difficult, and so was Obi-Wan’s.

“Obi-Wan, I would never think of you as a monster. You’re my friend. A friend I would never betray just because others have. I’m sticking by your side for as long as we’re both alive.” Anakin put his own hands on the redhead’s shoulders. “I’m never going to leave you.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered in color slightly. Anakin couldn’t tell if it was out of desire of excitement.

“And I’m never going to leave you, Anakin.”

For perhaps far too long, the two stared at each other, hands on shoulders and gripping tight. Obi-Wan’s eyes did switch fully to bright red, his stare intense and focused on Anakin. Even the sounds of an approaching herd of animals did not cause their gazes to wander. It was only when Obi-Wan’s Kelpie nudged him that the gaze and focus broke, and Obi-Wan turned his attention to his steed with a smile.

“Let my attention wander from you, did I?” Obi-Wan spoke gently to his steed and pet its nose. “You’re like a child, you big brute.”

Anakin had to let out a chuckle, tilting his head in curiosity. “You seem to have a way with most of the larger animals here. Is it something that just comes naturally for you?”

Obi-Wan shrugged as he stroked the face of his Kelpie. “I suppose I’ve always been close to animals. It was something my mother was gifted in as well when she was still alive. I took after her in the family.”

“Was she just as adventurous as you?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but from what my father has told me of her, she loved a good trek up in the mountains or through the plains. She loved the cliffs too, where the water comes up and sprays you if you stand in the right spot. She always took me there when I was a young boy.”

Anakin nodded and gazed out at the sudden herd of larger animals growing closer. “Are you good with all animals? Because there’s a herd of some coming closer right now.”

Obi-Wan looked up with his mouth slightly open, the sharp points of his canine teeth poking out, then he smiled. “Oh, those won’t hurt us. They’re herbivores, they’re just interested in grazing out here.”

“If you’re sure. Just want to make sure they won’t spook the Kelpie.” Anakin reached out and stroked one of the powerful legs of the Kelpie. It snorted and nuzzled the Jedi’s arm.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “They won’t spook Adair. She’s a good Kelpie.” The Stewjon native stood up with a grunt and pat his steed’s neck fondly. “You’re a good girl. Staying calm around the other animals and the Cú. Such a good girl.”

The herd of animals soon were surrounding Anakin and Obi-Wan, softly mewling and snorting as they grazed. One of them bumped against Anakin, making him nearly collide with Obi-Wan. Suddenly the two were standing uncomfortably close, both flushing deeply. Neither one of them moved. Not moving closer. Not moving away from each other. Just standing there, noses nearly touching, breath coming in small huffs, faces turning darker.

Then the moment was gone as another of the grazing animals pushed between the two humans, and Obi-Wan let out a short laugh. “Terribly sorry. I don’t know exactly what happened there. I didn’t mean to surprise you, though it was hardly my fault seeing as the livestock decided to push their way into our space.”

Anakin shook his head, his face still heated as he kept his gaze on Obi-Wan. “No need to apologize. It’s not your fault.” He shrugged.

“I know, but this is my home, and I am in charge of controlling the livestock most of the time. I’m the animal tamer, as most like to call me. A friend to all beasts.” Ginger hair blew in the wind in the most graceful way yet that Anakin had seen. He almost had to do a double take to make sure the man in front of him really was a man and not an angel.

“We all have some sort of connection to nature here on Stewjon,” Obi-Wan continued while looking out over the land. “Some are gifted with green thumbs, others flow smoothly through life like water in a river. They are great fishermen. Then there’s me, the Guardian of Stewjon, connected to the animals of all things. Not the wind or the water or the grass. The animals.” Standing there, he looked like a guardian of his people, yes, but also a gentle shepherd, the one who kept his flock in line and safe. Warrior or shepherd? Anakin couldn’t decide.

“Are you the only one connected to the animals,” Anakin head himself asking.

“Yes, I am. The only Guardian and the only animal whisperer. An odd combination, wouldn’t you say?”

“Only if you think it’s odd.” Anakin shrugged and stepped closer to Obi-Wan, stopping just behind the shorter man. “I don’t think it’s odd though…”

There was a pause in which Obi-Wan turned around to face Anakin, his teeth just barely sticking out once more through a slightly ajar mouth. To his mild surprise, Anakin found himself wanting to reach up and touch Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, to caress it gently and then―

No, he wasn’t going to let his mind go that far. Not yet.

“I think it’s cool that you’re so good with animals,” Anakin finally said.

“Really?  A lot of people think it’s weird, to tell you the truth, but they never think that when they come to me for help with their sick animals.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“A lot of people are the same towards me when I mess around with droids and ships. Everyone always sees it as weird at first, but then once they need me, all weirdness is cast to the side. It’s sad almost that people don’t appreciate something until they actually need it.”

“They don’t know what they have until it’s gone…” Obi-Wan sighed and put his hands on his hips as he moved about between the animals to get to a higher place on the hill. The sun shining overhead made him look like he was glowing. That whole sparkling thing wasn’t real…was it?

Anakin moved once more to stand beside Obi-Wan. The view he had was spectacular, and he wished he could show just how beautiful this planet was to the rest of the galaxy, to show them that quite literally none of the rumors and stereotypes were true. The people of Stewjon were just like any others. But time and bad people had soiled their good name and had left them to live in isolation for so long. How the universe could be so cruel, the young Jedi didn’t know.

“Have you thought about travelling with me back to Coruscant?”

“Coruscant? Well…do you really think the Jedi Council would let me begin a little training to become a Jedi?” Obi-Wan swallowed and looked up at Anakin.

“It’s worth a shot. Never have they found someone as old as you to consider becoming a Jedi. I don’t know why they won’t take anyone older than a toddler, except for me of course. I was a special exception because I’m the Chosen One.” Anakin shook his head. “Anyways, it never hurts to try things. Maybe the Council will see how you are and change their minds about a few things. Sometimes it only takes a little persuasion.”

Obi-Wan chewed on his bottom lip in thought, his grey-blue eyes sweeping over the large hills and valleys. He sighed, his arms falling from his hips. “I want to show you something. It’s a good distance from here, so we’ll need to pack a few things before we go.”

Anakin nodded and followed Obi-Wan back to their mount. Obi-Wan climbed on first, followed by Anakin, who wrapped one arm around the redhead as they headed back to the village.

 

-x-x-x-

 

Qui-Gon had a smile on his face as he brought down the binoculars from his eyes. He wasn’t much for watching his sons to see if they were all alright still, especially Obi-Wan. But on that particular day, he had felt the need to see just how close his oldest son and the Jedi were getting. What he saw didn’t surprise him, in fact it was exactly what he had expected to see, and he was happy that Obi-Wan was finally breaking out of his shell.

“What are they doing, Pop?” Ewan came up behind his father and grabbed his cloak gently. “Are the animals misbehaving again?”

Looking down at his youngest son, Qui-Gon smiled and ruffled his hair. “No, the animals are fine. They’re with Obi-Wan.”

“So what are Obi-Wan and the Jedi doing, then?” The young man popped up on his toes in an attempt to see around his father.

“That’s not of your concern, now is it? And I believe we may be saying goodbye to your brother soon…”

“Goodbye?! Like… forever?”

Qui-Gon chuckled. “No, no… only for a short time I feel. You will see him again.”

Ewan swallowed heavily, fidgeting with the hem of his loose shirt. “Pop… is Obi gonna go be a Jedi?"

There was hesitation before Qui-Gon answered, a silence that was almost uncomfortable as the mood dropped suddenly. “I don’t know that he’ll be accepted as a Jedi, Ewan…”

“He won’t be accepted? Why?”

Qui-Gon shook his head and held Ewan close. “He’s too old. The same thing happened to me when I was younger.”

Ewan pulled back with wide eyes. “You were going to be a Jedi?”

“I was discovered, but never given the chance to go back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I was too old, they told me.”

“How old were you when they found you?”

“Your age. 18.”

More silence filled the gap between them. Qui-Gon pet his son’s hair gently, looking out at the hills with a sort of loneliness that hadn’t filled his soul since his wife passed. He feared that loneliness would return once Obi-Wan left the planet. He felt that the whole planet’s hope would leave with Obi-Wan, and he was afraid of what he and his people would descend into once their guardian left.

“I’m scared, Pop…” Ewan buried his face into Qui-Gon’s chest.

“I know, Ewan. I am too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! at least for a little bit. I know it's been quite a while since I last updated any of my fics, but here's an update! Enjoy :)

Thundering hooves of Kelpies were heard across the vast, grassy plains of Stewjon, a hunting party under way with Obi-Wan and Anakin at the front, the last hunting party either would take part in until they returned from their trip to Coruscant. Roars, shouts, and howls filled the air as the Stewjon hunters chased down one of the rare game animals that provided them with prime meat and blood. It wasn’t very often they got a kill like this, and so it was always a thrill when it came to the hunt.

Though most of his mind was focused on the hunt, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think about the coming interstellar trip he was about to take with Anakin. It was a scary thought. He was going to be the first Stewjon native to leave the planet in search of a better life. Scary as it may have been, Obi-Wan did have Anakin to help him, and the redhead was grateful for that. He wouldn’t be able to complete the trip on his own, but even with Anakin, the journey was going to be hard. He was going to be travelling to unfamiliar places that had unfamiliar people. He hadn’t ever seen any other species like humans before, though he knew of their existence. There was a whole galaxy of exploration out there, and he was about to experience it all for the first time.

Anakin came up beside Obi-Wan on his own kelpie he had been gifted for use while on Stewjon. His dark tunics were being whipped around in the wind, as was his hair, but his bright blue eyes and white smile were what brought a softer edge to the Jedi.

“Hey, you day dreaming over there, Obi-Wan?” Anakin laughed into the wind.

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin and rolled his eyes. “Not any more than you’ve been since you got on that Kelpie.”

“Ouch,” Anakin replied sarcastically. “Just making sure you’re not falling asleep on the hunt. I thought this was exciting, not boring.”

“It is exciting, but I’m thinking a lot about going to Coruscant. It’s a big change in my life, and I’m not quite sure how ready I am for it.” Obi-Wan shrugged, then snapped the reins in his hands to encourage his kelpie to lunge forward. He was close to the sprinting animal they were hunting down now.

At the Kelpies’ heels, herding creatures barked and snapped, eager to sink their teeth into the soft flesh of their prey. Of course their prey was intended for their human masters, but their wild roots ran back to the Cú, and therefore they were bred hunters to capture and shred this kill. The humans managed to keep them tame enough to learn the command not to destroy the kill.

“It is a big step in your life,” Anakin agreed with Obi-Wan. “But it’ll be alright. You’ve got me, the finest Jedi in the whole galaxy, to help you get along and find your way.”

“I know, but it’s still scary.” Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. He glanced behind him to look at the party’s formation, then he veered off to the left to let the sprinters of the party through. Anakin did much of the same thing, moving to the right instead of the left.

Two younger men on Kelpies stormed forward, causing the animal being hunted to sprint even faster, the last burst of energy before it would have to stop to rest. This was the last leg of the hunt, and Anakin felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his veins. The sprinters surged forward, the animal ran quicker, and then the hounds were commanded to surround the animal on all sides.

Obi-Wan commanded the rest of the hunting party to halt, and slowly the large group came to a stop to watch the sprinters and hounds work. It wasn’t much longer before the two sprinters released two arrows from their bows, and the animal screeched out before it collapsed  to the ground. The hunt was over, the humans had won over yet another animal for their food. A collective shout came through the hunting party, raising bows and spears into the air as they cheered.

“Another successful hunt for us.” Obi-Wan smiled, then he looked over at Anakin. “Master Jedi, I have a request for you.”

Anakin turned his attention towards Obi-Wan and away from the excitement of the hunt. “Oh yeah? Well, I’m sure I’d be up to fulfilling your request.”

“Come ride with me. I’d like to get a good look at my home before we leave tomorrow…” Without waiting for a response, Obi-Wan spurred his Kelpie into a gallop, heading towards the large mountains in the distance.

It was only after they started to head out that Anakin noticed Obi-Wan’s youngest brother, Ewan, had been one of the sprinters, and he was watching the Jedi ride off with his older brother.

The crisp breeze cut through Anakin’s skin as he and Obi-Wan rode higher and higher in elevation, up to the peaks of the great mountains of Stewjon. Anakin mentally kicked himself for not wearing the Stewjon clothes he had been given to wear, clothes that were considerably warmer than his Jedi tunics he currently wore. Higher and higher they went until it was getting harder to breathe properly, and Obi-Wan unmounted finally after about ten minutes of traveling through snow-covered land.

“You should know by now that Stewjon is not a warm planet,” Obi-Wan commented when his boots hit the ground with a soft crunch of the snow beneath his feet. “It gets cold up here really fast.”

“I know, but remember, I came from a desert planet. Sand everywhere, and there were two suns. Talk about hot.” Anakin chuckled as he hugged himself, his laughter coming out shakily.

“You need to remember your heavier tunics next time you come up here with me. Come down here.” The redhead motioned for Anakin to unmount from his Kelpie.

The Jedi obliged, getting down a bit stiff from the cold, then before he could think of what to do next, Obi-Wan’s arms were around him and holding him close. Suddenly the wind didn’t seem so bitter, the sun shone a little brighter, and Anakin felt warmer if not a little bit more. He couldn’t tell if Obi-Wan’s cheeks were red from the wind or not.

There was a quiet moment between the two, the wind whipping around them and the sun shining bright on their faces, but there was peace, serenity.

“Anakin…” The fur on the hood of Obi-Wan’s cloak shielded most of his face, save his nose and eyes. He looked vulnerable.

“Yes, Obi-Wan?”

“The whole time you’ve been here, you’ve been good to me and my people. You’re the first off-worlder to do so, and I can’t thank you enough for it. My people thank you.”

Anakin hesitated, then chuckled. “What, that’s all you’re going to say?”

Obi-Wan looked up with wide eyes, his face centimeters away from Anakin’s. “I— W-what,” he stammered. “What do you mean that’s all I’m going to say?”

“Well, I’m thinking this hug means more to you than just keeping me warm.”

The redhead looked away, his face beet red. “I…have grown a liking for you. It was hard not to, to be quite honest…”

Anakin felt his heart beat quicker. The moment was right, it was just them atop that mountain, their Kelpies wandering off to do their own things in the snow. He knew he should just lean closer, just a little, enough to catch Obi-Wan off guard, and then…

Anakin’s eyes widened as Obi-Wan’s lips were suddenly on his, soft and gentle and slow with just a tiny scratch of beard. It was so enjoyable, but it was over as soon as it had started. Anakin probably would have whined a little at the end of the kiss had he not been very cold. He stared at the smaller man for a long while, and Obi-Wan stared back, both going over in their heads what had just happened between them.

Then they were enveloped in another kiss, needy, quicker, and breathless. The higher altitude helped none in letting the two breathe while they kissed. Their grip on each other was tight, or at least Obi-Wan’s was. He held firm to Anakin’s tunics while Anakin’s hands gently cupped Obi-Wan’s face.

As much as they wanted to continue and just take in each other, they pulled away gasping for breath and light-headed. If Obi-Wan hadn’t been red before, he sure was now.

Anakin hugged Obi-Wan close, no longer feeling cold from the bitter winds of the mountains. “I know you’re scared about leaving home for the first time. But you’re strong. I know you are.”

“I’m scared I’ll bite someone,” Obi-Wan admitted quietly.

Anakin licked at his lips, tasting metallic blood, seeing the small bit of blood on Obi-Wan’s lips and beard. “Don’t be. If you ever feel the need to bite someone, bite me.”

“Bite you? But… I don’t want to hurt you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “I don’t want to be viewed as a monster.”

“You’ll be around me, Obi-Wan. You won’t be viewed as a monster.” Anakin’s bare hand ran through soft red locks calmingly. “You have nothing to be scared of.”

“But I’m still scared. What if I slip up? What if I end up running out of my food supply from here? What will I do then?”

“I told you, you can bite me. You already did just now.” Anakin pulled out his bottom lip to show where Obi-Wan had indeed bit him during the kiss.

The fear that shone in Obi-Wan’s eyes at the sight of the blood made Anakin think that this fear Obi-Wan had was nothing short of minor. He pulled the redhead close again, pressing Obi-Wan’s head against his chest. “Hey, it’s okay. It was an accident.”

“It was an accident last time too…”

At that point, Anakin realized that there was going to be a lot of work before Obi-Wan felt comfortable around anyone unfamiliar. “I know it was. We’re going to work on this, okay? We’ll make sure you don’t lose control like last time.”

Silence followed the both of them as they stood in the cold wind. Obi-Wan eventually was the one to pull away, calling over his Kelpie to mount once more.

“My father is probably wondering where we are. We have a long trip back home, so we better get started now.”

Anakin nodded. “I’m right behind you.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin, then slung himself up into the saddle with a sort of grace that made Anakin stop and stare for a bit. Then, he too jumped up into the saddle on his Kelpie and followed the redhead down the mountain. The future held a lot for the both of them, and Anakin was excited to see where everything went. The kiss was adventurous, dangerous even, as he had to remind himself that attachments were forbidden by the Jedi Order. Lots of trouble lay ahead, but as long as he had Obi-Wan with him, he could care less about the dangers of getting attached to him.

 

-x-x-x-

 

Night had fallen by the time Anakin and Obi-Wan rode back into the village. Most everyone was asleep, a few fires and candles burning here and there. It was quiet, a calm breeze blowing and a few crickets chirping. Quiet laughter was heard as the two unmounted removed their riding tack from their Kelpies. They headed inside the Kenobi home, finding only a dim candle still lit with the other members of the family fast asleep.

It was only until they got to Obi-Wan’s room that Anakin stripped of his tunics to leave him in just his trousers. He yawned before sitting on the bed. “We’ll get your things packed in the morning, and then we’re off to Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan nodded, now bare-chested and scratching his head with a yawn. “I’ll be waking up early. Sleep in if you want to.”

“We’ll see how well I sleep tonight.” Anakin smirked up at Obi-Wan.

“Hopefully you won’t be too distracted to sleep. You’re the pilot for tomorrow.” Obi-Wan threw a smirk back at Anakin.

“So in other words, you’re telling me to actually sleep instead of stay up most of the night with you like we have since the day I got here? So responsible suddenly.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep. We’re both getting up early in the morning.”

“Aw, now you’re making me get up early too? And here I thought you had warmed up to me enough to actually let me sleep for once.” Anakin chuckled as he laid down. “But don’t think I’m letting you sleep on the couch again. Get in the bed.”

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks flush a little, but he obliged, climbing into the bed with Anakin. “You know, maybe I wanted to sleep on the couch. It’s just as comfortable as the bed to be quite honest.”

“I still wouldn’t have let you sleep on it. This is your bed after all. Why would you not sleep in it?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I don’t know… But I was the one who let you sleep in my bed in the first place. I was being kind.”

“You haven’t slept in your own bed the whole time I’ve been here, Obi-Wan. I think that’s being too kind.” Anakin propped himself up on his elbow, facing Obi-Wan with a smile. The soft glow of the candlelight in the room made Anakin’s features look softer than Obi-Wan had seen them before.

Obi-Wan found himself flushing even darker. “Sorry, I just wanted you to be happy while you were here.”

“You’ve made me more than happy here, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan covered his face, feeling his face heating up the most it had since he had been around Anakin. “Oh, Anakin…”

“Hey, now there’s no need to get emotional on me.” Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and held him there in the bed. For a small moment, both were silent, taking in each other’s scents, breathing in time with each other, cherishing the moment all they could in the privacy of Obi-Wan’s bedroom.

Silently, Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin in the bed, taking in his gorgeous blue eyes. They were drifting closer, and then they were nose to nose.

Anakin made the first move. He grabbed Obi-Wan by the neck gently and kissed him, a small gasp coming from the older man. This kiss was just as thrilling as the one in the cold, so Obi-Wan sank into it like it was a warm blanket. He pushed it just a little further, wanting more and more until he found himself quite literally gasping for breath in the middle of the kiss with Anakin pushing him away gently. Both were left panting and clinging to each other.

“I think I have an addiction problem,” Obi-Wan whispered through his gasping breaths.

“I know I do,” came Anakin’s simple agreement. “And I’m okay with it.”

“So am I.”

Both chuckled lightly as they hugged closer. A calmness settled over them as sleep made their eyelids heavy. It wasn’t long before they were sleeping deeply, holding each other close as if letting go would destroy their worlds instantly.

 

 

-x-x-x-

 

Obi-Wan looked over his village that he had grown up in, his home, for one last time before he would join Anakin on their trip to Coruscant. It was a scary development in his life, and new chapter to begin, but at least he had Anakin to help guide him and make sure he didn’t take the wrong path. Still, he would miss Stewjon. He would miss all the green plants and the friendly animals, his family… He was leaving everyone he knew behind for a new life as a hopeful Jedi. At least he would be able to come back to visit if he was allowed to properly train to become a Jedi. There was some hope of seeing his brothers and father again.

Qui-Gon, Owen and Ewan watched with the rest of the village gathered behind them as Anakin brought the last of their things into the ship. Artoo beeped near the bottom of the ramp, serving as some sort of comfort for the nervous redhead.

“All ready to go?” Anakin popped up behind Obi-Wan with a smile. “Everything is packed up now, including your blood sources.”

“Good… yes, I think I’m ready.” Obi-Wan nodded at Anakin shakily. Then he looked down at his family, the people he had known all his life and the only ones before Anakin that had loved him for who he was. Before he could stop himself, he was running to his father and brothers to gather them up in one last hug. “I’m going to miss you guys,” he said with an unsteady voice ready to break with emotion.

“We’re going to miss you too, Obi,” Qui-Gon said as he held his oldest son close. “Please be careful. We want to hear from you again very soon.”

“You have to promise,” Ewan said hastily. “Promise you will!”

Obi-Wan smiled and chuckled as he ruffled his younger brother’s hair. “I promise, I’ll contact you when we get to Coruscant.”

Ewan hugged his brother tight, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “Please come back…”

Soon Owen and Qui-Gon were surrounding Obi-Wan, hugging him tight as if it would be the last time they saw him. Obi-Wan wouldn’t lie to himself, he was scared that this might indeed be the last time he saw his family, his home, his planet. Nothing could have convinced him that his fear of leaving everything behind wasn’t valid. Leaving everything, or rather losing everything, was Obi-Wan’s greatest fear. But he had to be strong. He was the leader of his people, the Protector of Stewjon, and he had to do everything in his power to protect it, even if that meant leaving to become a Jedi.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan pulled back from his family and smiled. “I’ll contact you when we get to Coruscant. I promise that will be the first thing I do.”

“Be careful, but enjoy yourself,” Qui-Gon said, laying a hand on his son’s cheek. “Don’t worry about us.”

“Obi-Wan, we need to get going if we’re going to get to Coruscant at the time I planned,” Anakin called from the top of the ship’s loading ramp.

Obi-Wan turned to look at him and took a deep breath. Onward and skyward. “Let’s go then.”

Take-off procedures and precautions were taken as Anakin and Obi-Wan took their seats in the cockpit, Anakin in the pilot’s seat and Obi-Wan in the co-pilot’s. The ground soon grew further and further away, and Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Faintly, he felt Anakin’s presence brush up against his in a way that he was not used to. He looked up at Anakin with a confused look.

“You have much to learn about the Force,” Anakin said. “I was just providing some comfort, that’s all. Our Force signatures connected briefly.”

“Our… Force signatures?”

Anakin shook his head. “Don’t worry about it for now. You’ll learn in time. Just relax. It’s a long trip to Coruscant.”

As Obi-Wan rested his head against the back of the seat, he sighed and looked out the viewport. He was anxious but excited. To be a Jedi was a long-time dream of is, and now it was possibly going to happen. He just hoped that when he returned, he wouldn’t be ridiculed like he had been before.

Returning was going to be the hardest part of the whole trip, or at least, that was what he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Obi-Wan was breathing hard, legs carrying him as fast as he could, chest heaving with every single breath he took. He had to get back to his village, to his home, his family. They were dying without him. The planet was being invaded by men who took no prisoners. Obi-Wan had to get back home._

_But no matter how fast or how hard he ran, he couldn’t get to Stewjon in time. There was bloodshed, teeth bared and bones broken, entire regions going up in flames. Screaming, terror, pain, everything that Obi-Wan feared would happen if he had left his home._

_Tears streamed down his face as he saw his brothers, his father, dead and bleeding in the high grassy plains, Kelpies being shot down, hunted for sport. It was a terrible scene, and it was all caused by Obi-Wan leaving home. He felt light-headed, like the many times before when he had been deprived of even a small bit of blood. He was hungry, thirsty, in pain, and no one around was suitable for him to regain his energy to protect his home. He was left abandoned at his home, no hope of survival, no hope of living to see another day._

_Obi-Wan had never felt so lonely in his entire life, even as he heard the soothing words of Anakin echo as his world darkened around him._

_“You have nothing to be scared of…”_

_He had everything to be scared of now._

 

-x-x-x-

 

Dim lights glowed in the small sleeping quarters of the ship Anakin had arrived to Stewjon on. Obi-Wan felt exhausted and weak. His stomach churned as his mind kept returning to the fact that he was travelling through space. It was enough to make him queasy.

A long sigh escaped his lips, as he tried to sit up yet again, feeling his head spin violently before he gave up once more. It was going to be impossible for him to get up.

Space travel was not for him at all.

Thankfully, the door to the sleeping quarters opened, and there standing in the doorway was Anakin, an expression that was concern taking over his handsome features. “Hey, are you alright in here? I felt a lot of distress coming from your Force signature.”

Anakin then saw how pale his companion was, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Space sickness. Common for first-time travelers.”

“I feel like I’m going to die,” Obi-Wan rasped out.

Anakin chuckled lightly. “Understandable. Though, I never experienced space sickness myself. I was always a natural flyer I guess.”

“I’d rather ride a Kelpie across the stars than a space ship.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand. His stomach rumbled slightly. “Is there any cure for this?”

“Unfortunately, no. You’ll have to tough it out for now. But you’ve got me, so if you want me to stay, I can.”

As best as he could, Obi-Wan shrugged. “Stay if you want, I don’t care. I just want my stomach to settle so I can eat something. I’m starving.”

Anakin shifted. “For normal food?”

“And blood. I’m hungry and thirsty…”

“Well, you did have some food and blood packed for your trip. Maybe you need food to feel better.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Maybe I do… Could you get some for me? If you don’t mind, that is…I know you didn’t ever touch one of the blood packets while we were on Stewjon.”

Anakin shook his head. “I don’t mind. I never touched them because I never needed them. Anyways I’ll be right back with your food.”

Obi-Wan swallowed as he watched the Jedi go. He wasn’t going to admit it, but for a moment, he had considered biting Anakin to get the blood he needed. The thought scared him, as he was sure it would have scared Anakin as well. He shook his head to clear the thought away. It was entirely unwanted in that moment, and it had no place in any future conversations.

Anakin returned with some food and a blood packet, and he handed them to Obi-Wan. “Here you go. Hopefully you feel better when we get to Coruscant. We have a big meeting ahead of us.”

“Big?” Obi-Wan stuck a straw in the packet of blood and took a long drink with a sigh. It was refreshing and energizing. “How big are we talking? I don’t want to feel overwhelmed.”

“We’d just be going to the Council. Force, if we had to go before the galactic senate, I’d probably hurl.”

“I’ll probably do that now.” Obi-Wan shuddered a little. “It’s also quite cold on here. How long until we reach Coruscant?”

“Quite a while. Better get some more sleep and food in your stomach. I’ll let you know when we get close.”

Obi-Wan sighed, but he nodded and got to business eating some of his solid food.

 

-x-x-x-

 

“We made it to Coruscant,” Obi-Wan said to his father via holocom. “It’s… so big. I’m not sure I’ll fit in very well.”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Qui-Gon said to his oldest son. “You will be just fine with Anakin. He said he’d help you.”

“I know, but I’m just worried about what people may think of me once they know what I am.”

“You’re a human, just like Anakin. There may be a few things different, but no one will ever know the difference by a quick glance at the two of you. Relax, Obi.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Okay… I hope we come back soon. I already miss home.”

Qui-Gon smiled. “You’ll be home before you know it, riding the hills and mountains once more. Just push through this obstacle, and you’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Pop.” Obi-Wan smiled back at his father. “I’ll contact you again soon. I don’t know how soon, but soon.”

“Call us when you can. Focus on the mission.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The redhead sighed as the connection was lost, looking out the viewport at the city planet below.

Coruscant was huge compared to Stewjon. It was inhabited by many more people, and it had far more lights than Obi-Wan had ever seen in his whole life. It was certainly intimidating for a first-time space traveler such as the redhead, but he was thankful Anakin was there to calm him. The trip had been less than glamourous for Obi-Wan, but at least the longest part was over. All that was left was landing and standing on terra firma once more.

Well, as Obi-Wan soon discovered, terra firma wasn’t even a thing on Coruscant. There was no grass, very little trees, and most of those were holographic. The air was so thick with smog, it made Obi-Wan’s eyes water. Less than pleasant for sure, but Anakin seemed to be used to it, so maybe Obi-Wan could grow used to it as well.

When Obi-Wan first stepped onto Coruscant soil (if it could have been called that), the first thing he noticed was the vibrations of the planet. Such a huge community of people, supported by giant pillars.

Obi-Wan wondered how the planet even stayed up.

Anakin led him to the Jedi temple, a grand building that looked more expensive than the most precious of materials on Stewjon. How such a building could be funded to be built, Obi-Wan had not a clue. He decided not to think on it too hard and just followed Anakin into the temple from the hangar.

Once inside, there were many things that Obi-Wan observed. First, there were a lot of Jedi there, more than he thought he’d ever see. Second, there were most children that he saw. Lastly, all of them seemed to be looking directly at him, and he feeling he suddenly had in his stomach was not a good one. He swallowed hard and averted his gaze from anyone but Anakin. If everyone was to know that he was there, he was to not pay them any attention. After all, he wasn’t there for them.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin called once the redhead began to fall behind. “We don’t want to keep the Council waiting. They’ve waited on me enough to last several years.”

Obi-Wan turned and jogged to catch up to the blond. “Sorry, I… am a bit overwhelmed. Coruscant is not at all what I expected, and I expected it to be severely different from my home.”

Anakin shrugged. “It is different here, but it won’t take long to get used to. I came here from a desert planet, and Coruscant quickly became normal for me.”

“I think it might take me a while. My home had so many trees… here, there are none.”

“Well there are a few, just not so many live ones.” Anakin shrugged again as they reached the doors to the Council room. “Now don’t worry about talking for now, just let me explain everything, and when it’s okay to speak, I’ll let you know.”

Obi-Wan nodded as the grand doors were opened. He had to squint a little as light suddenly flooded his vision. When his eyes had adjusted, he marveled at the room full of windows, giving a spectacular view of the city below. It wasn’t quite beautiful by his standards, but it certainly was an impressive view of Coruscant.

Together the two marched in, all eyes turning to them as they entered. Obi-Wan felt a need to cower away from their watchful eyes.

“Skywalker,” a dark-skinned human said with a tone that could only be described as a warning to the young blond. “I hope you have a good excuse.”

“I do, because my mission was more than successful,” Anakin countered. “This is Obi-Wan. Yes, he is from Stewjon.”

“You brought one of them here,” the older man asked in disbelief. “Do you know how dangerous that is? How risky?”

Anakin sighed. “He is not a monster. Look at him. He looks like any normal human, talks like a normal human, walks like one. He is human, just with a different diet than you or I.”

“I believe that when I see he’s not a threat. He has to leave now.”

“Why? He’s simply standing behind me, that’s all. You don’t see him attacking me, do you?” Anakin glanced back at Obi-Wan, motioning for him to step up beside him.

The dark-skinned male shifted backwards in his seat, sitting up straighter. “I do not trust him.”

“You may not,” a Nautolan spoke up. “But Skywalker does. I say we give this man a chance.”

“I agree,” another member of the council said. “Besides, I sense this newcomer is strong with the Force.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes darted from Jedi to Jedi, watching them all nod their heads until his gaze rested back on the human male. He swallowed, nervous and debating on if he should speak up or not. In the end, he decided against it.

“Come on, Master Windu,” Anakin almost pleaded. “Let him wander around for a bit. I promise he won’t harm anyone.”

Sighing, Master Mace Windu gave in. “Alright, he can stay. But if he makes some much as one wrong look towards any of the Jedi here, he’s gone. Understand?”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I understand.”

“Good. He can stay with you until we know for sure he can be trusted.” Mace glanced over at Obi-Wan with a slight scowl. “Until then, he is to be in your sight at all times. And he will not take any training from any of us, including yourself, Skywalker.”

Anakin frowned. “Why not? Yeah he’s older, but that doesn’t mean he can’t learn. He has his own lightsaber already.”

“That’s impossible. He hasn’t ever had proper training, so he is not even worthy of having his own lightsaber, much less having made his own. One of us should look over it before he uses it.”

“I’ve already used it,” Obi-Wan spoke up, revealing his canines as he spoke.

That proved to be a mistake, for everyone in the room, save for Anakin, reeled back in surprised and a slight bit of fear. Obi-Wan slumped his shoulders, feeling the betrayal of all those who had spoken up to give him a chance. It just proved to him that outsiders had never had any hope for his kind.

“Get him out of here,” Mace nearly hissed. “Take him to your room, I don’t care, just get him out of here and out of sight from the Jedi.”

Anakin shook his head in disappointment, but he said nothing more as he pulled Obi-Wan out of the room. He continued to remain silent as they made their way down to Anakin’s private room.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan tried to say, trying hard to keep his canines hidden from passing Jedi. He didn’t want to scare anyone else as his anxiety rose. “I… I didn’t know they’d react like that. I thought… maybe they were on my side for once.”

“They’ll learn,” was all Anakin said. His body language told Obi-Wan he was a bit stressed, and the redhead had to guess Anakin still had to make a report to the Council.

“Sorry…” Obi-Wan apologized again, keeping his gaze to the floor as they walked.

At long last they arrived at Anakin’s room, the blond punching in a code to the keypad next to the door before the door opened for the both of them. Anakin stepped in first, then gestured for Obi-Wan to follow. “Excuse the mess,” he muttered. “I haven’t cleaned in a couple months.”

Looking around, Obi-Wan noticed several droid parts scattered across the room. “I don’t mind the mess. Home gets pretty messy around Harvest season.”

“Too bad I didn’t come around then.” Anakin chuckled as he kicked off his boots in the middle of the room.

“It’s more of a mess than this. You can’t see the floors most of the time. Homes are filled with fresh food and blood supplies.”

“Speaking of your blood supply.” Anakin turned and picked up a suit case that belonged to Obi-Wan. “Your stuff has been brought up. I’ve got a mini conservator over in that corner of the room.” He pointed to a corner that looked like a small kitchenette.

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” Obi-Wan took his suitcase filled with the blood he would need while he stayed with Anakin and stored his supply into the conservator, careful not to disturb much of Anakin’s food and drinks inside. He did notice a bottle of Corellian wine.

“Looks like your other suit case is over here on my bed. You can hang up your clothes in my closet if you want. Also, we should go shopping soon to get you some clothes to make you fit in better. Not necessarily Jedi clothes, but something that is better suited for Coruscant and other planets we may go to.”

Obi-Wan turned away from the conservator. “What do you mean? Am I going on missions with you?”

“Of course. If no one here is willing to train you while I’m on missions, you’ll come with me to learn from me. You can be my padawan… sort of.” Anakin smiled as he sat down on his bed, looking up at Obi-Wan with bright eyes.

Obi-Wan swallowed. “I… I’m not sure. Is it safe for me to go?”

“You’d be away from everyone here. The Council at least would be happy to have you off planet.”

The redhead sighed sadly. “Yeah… they’d be happy all right.”

Anakin’s smiled faded away as he stood back up, moving close to Obi-Wan and pulling him into a hug. “Sorry, poor choice of words… If they see how good you are, I think they’d be willing to consider you to be a Jedi. At least, I hope they will be willing to consider. You’re already learning so much from just me, and I’m just barely a knight. With some more focused training, I think you’ll turn into a fine Jedi in no time.”

“If you think so.” Obi-Wan held Anakin tighter, taking in a deep breath of the younger man’s scent. He smelled different here in his home, not like how he did up in the mountains of Stewjon.

“I believe in you, Obi-Wan. I think you’ll do great here before you go back home.”                      

Pulling away from the hug, Obi-Wan nodded. “I just hope my need for blood other than what I have won’t come while I am away from home.”

Perhaps he was just scared or paranoid, but Obi-Wan quickly went to pull out one of his blood packets, quickly downing it before his nerves got the best of him.

“If it does happen while you’re away, you have me. I already offered myself to you back on Stewjon.”

“I know you did… Anakin, there’s something I need to tell you about my need when it does come around.”

Anakin tilted his head slightly. “What is it?”

Obi-Wan’s face flushed dark red, his eyes flickering red a little. “I… well… when the need comes, I need to…I…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Not now. Besides, did it really matter if it wasn’t going to happen while he was away from home? Obi-Wan shook his head, dismissing the topic.

“Never mind…”

Anakin nodded. “Okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. I won’t force you to. Besides, it sounds like a more personal issue, and we haven’t known each other for even two standard months yet.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Thank you for understanding… it’s hard for me to talk about this.”

“I know.” Anakin pulled Obi-Wan closer once more. “No matter what happens, you’re safe with me, okay?”

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin’s arm tight, controlling his shaking body. “Okay…”


End file.
